Five Times Juliet O'Hara Died
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: ...and one time she didn't.
1. Chapter 1

A six chapter story that I'm sure everyone has done once before. Now it's my turn! This is five times that Juliet O'Hara died, and one time she didn't. The ships will be mixed (some Lassiet, some Shules) so read the pairing before reading the story! Enjoy, and please review!

Title: Gleam

Summary: He never saw it coming.

Pairing: Juliet/Carlton (if you squint)

Word Count: 801

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Carlton Lassiter had never seen the knife coming.

It was supposed to be a routine questioning. Go to the person's place, ask a few things, then leave and return to the precinct. He never counted on the guy being high, or finding drugs lying all over the apartment.

He didn't count on the guy screaming at them, accusing them of being spies and there to kill him. He also didn't think the guy would launch himself at them. But Lassiter had managed to get the guy under control while Juliet called the incident in.

When Lassiter searched Evans, he found several guns, needles, bags of coke, and blood on his shirt. He had jerked Evans to his feet and started to Mirandize him when everything went wrong.

Juliet saw the knife before Lassiter, and by the time he had seen it, she had launched herself forward.

"Carlton, move!"

He felt himself being shoved away, and for the briefest of moments, he wondered at the strength his tiny partner had.

Then he heard a pained cry, and the world fell out from beneath his feet.

Juliet grabbed at her chest, where the handle of the knife protruded.

Lassiter heard himself scream, felt himself pull the gun. But his vision went red, and by the time it returned, Evans was sprawled out on the floor. There were bullet holes in his chest, and a single bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

He started to holster his gun, but another groan from Juliet jolted him back to his surroundings. As fast as he could, he radioed for help before dropping to his knees beside his partner.

The amount of blood pooling on the floor beneath her terrified Lassiter. He was never easily shaken, but the blood...

Juliet groaned. "Carlton..."

Hesitating for a moment, he finally yanked his jacket off and held it against the wound. The knife was embedded in her chest, and he knew better than to try and remove it.

He slid his free hand under her head, lifting it gently. "Hold on, O'Hara. Help is coming."

She groaned, her features filled with pain and some confusion. "Trying..."

He growled. "What were you thinking, Juliet?"

She managed a half smile. "Had to... save my partner..."

"I didn't need to be saved!"

"Carlton..."

She started to cough, and Lassiter was alarmed when a trickle of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth. Moving fast, he gently lifted her off of the floor. Then he settled her against his chest and watched her face.

Managing a weak smile for him, she whispered, "Gonna be fine..." But darkness was creeping in on the edge of her vision, and her breathing was growing ragged.

Lassiter looked around, straining to hear the wail of an ambulance. But he heard nothing.

Juliet forced her eyes open, and she looked up at her partner. He looked so afraid, so lost... She desperately wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't find the words. The taste of copper in her mouth made her cough again.

Lassiter held her closer. Normally he never touched his partner. The lines that defined their relationship were drawn painfully clear and he refused to overstep those boundaries. He refused to lose another partner that way. Now he could be losing her for good, and it scared the hell out of him.

Another surge of pain made her nearly frantic, and she struggled to sit up. "Carlton..."

He held her tighter to his chest and shushed her. "Shh, Juliet... just relax and hang on. Help is coming."

She grasped the front of his shirt in her fingers. Her vision was fading, and her blood drenched his clothes as well as her own. "Carlton..."

"What is it, Juliet?"

"I..." She coughed again, and pain wracked her body.

He gently smoothed her hair back, a gesture that was tender and intimate. A gesture that he never would have made in another situation.

Her eyes fluttered shut. "I love you..."

His heart jumped. "Juliet..."

Her head lolled against his shoulder. Her breathing slowed immensely.

Lassiter panicked. "Juliet, open your eyes!" he commanded, his voice firm. But there was an underlying tremor.

She didn't open her eyes or respond to his command.

He gently shook her, suddenly desperate. "Come on, O'Hara," he pleaded. "Please, look at me." His voice dropped.

"I love you, too..."

By the time the paramedics reached the apartment, they were greeted by a heartbreaking sight.

Lassiter was still sitting on the floor, cradling his partner's lifeless body as he rocked back and forth with her. There was a smear of blood on his lips, and a matching stain smeared Juliet's cool lips. He was a broken man.

Lassiter looked up at the approaching paramedics, his heart shattered and his voice hollow.

"She's gone."

The End.

A/N: I know, I know. I'm so evil! But what the muse wants... LOL. Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone will enjoy this evil little... whatever it is. LOL. :)


	2. Burn

Title: Burn

Summary: She held onto him, the smell of burning rubber hitting her nose hard.

Pairing: Juliet/Shawn

Word count: 1237

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Shawn Spencer laughed as he watched Juliet O'Hara struggle with the helmet she was attempting to put on. "Jules..." He reached out and slid it on for her. "There. Beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

"You are!"

Behind the helmet, she made a face, but she was happy. She and Shawn had been together for the past five months, and they had been the best in her life. They'd had their ups and downs, as any couple did, but she was truly happy with him.

He got onto the bike, grinning as she climbed behind him and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist.

Where are we going for lunch, Jules?"

"How about Mexican?"

"Works for me." He started the bike, then pulled out of the paring lot.

Juliet happily hugged Shawn tightly as they weaved through traffic. She didn't care for riding on his motorcycle, but he loved it. So she went for rides with him on occasion.

Shawn grinned as Juliet's grip tightened on him. "You okay, Jules?" he called over the engine.

"Fine!" she replied.

He laughed as her fingertips dug into his abdomen. "I love you!"

She froze, surprised. "What?"

"I love you, Jules!"

He loved her? Did he actually say that he loved her? Of course she loved him, but she had been hesitant to say anything before. Now he was saying it to her... "I love you, too!"

An impossibly bright smile lit up Shawn's features. "You do?"

"Of course I do!"

How on earth had he gotten so lucky as to earn Juliet O'Hara's love? He had no idea, but it was something he would never let himself take for granted.

She grinned broadly and hugged him even tighter. He loved her...

Deliriously happy, Shawn decided to head to the outskirts of town, where he knew Juliet's favorite Mexican restaurant was. He was determined to make this day one she would always remember.

They reached a stretch of road with very little traffic, something that was sort of unusual for lunch hour. But Shawn didn't think anything of it.

Juliet rested her head against Shawn's back, holding him tight and smiling.

He grinned, until the sound of squealing tires hit his ears. An SUV was in the wrong lane, and heading straight toward them.

Juliet saw the SUV, too, and she froze. "Shawn!" Her voice was panicked and terrified.

He only had a moment to react. "Hang on, Jules!" he yelled as he made a sharp turn.

She held onto him, the smell of burning rubber hitting her nose hard.

He tried to keep control of the bike, but pain shot through him as the bike hit the unforgiving street. He cried out when he lost the sensation of Juliet's arms around his waist.

"Juliet!"

His head hit the concrete, and everything went black.

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

When Shawn came to again, his head was foggy. For a moment, he just let himself drift in the bliss of nothingness.

After a while, soft voices pierced his awareness. His brow furrowed.

"How are we going to tell him?"

He immediately recognized the worried voice of his best friend, and he tried to open his eyes.

"He has to know."

The second voice belonged to Lassiter, but there was a sadness to it that Shawn had never heard before. What was going on?

Finally he managed to open his eyes, and he was nearly blinded. He groaned.

"Shawn?"

There was the sound of shuffling feet, followed by a soft click that Shawn figured was a light switch being turned off.

He tried to open his eyes again. There was a pole with an IV beside his bed. Great. He was in a hospital... But why?

Gus moved to Shawn's head. "Shawn?"

Shawn blinked slowly, his throat dry. "Gus..."

"Hey, buddy..." He poured Shawn a glass of water, adding a straw before he held it to his best friend's mouth. "Drink some water."

He managed to drink a few sips before pulling away.

Gus set the glass aside. "How do you feel, Shawn?"

"Like my head's gonna explode." He shifted his hips.

Lassiter leaned against the wall, watching Shawn with a sad look.

Shawn looked at Lassiter. "Lassie... what are you doing here?" He raised his hand slowly, bringing it to rest against the side of his head. "Why am I here?"

Lassiter looked at Gus.

"Guys, what's going on?" His eyes darted around the room. "Where's Jules? How come she's not here?" If he was in the hospital, surely Juliet would be there somewhere. Maybe she was getting coffee or something to eat.

Lassiter's cerulean eyes burned, and he turned away from the psychic.

Gus rested his hand on the back of his neck. "Shawn..."

Shawn closed his eyes as he tried to remember the events leading up to his hospitalization. He remembered being on his motorcycle with Juliet, telling her that he loved her... A sinking feeling settled in his stomach. "Gus, where's Juliet?"

Gus looked at his best friend, his heart breaking.

"Please, tell me where she is. Is she in another room?" He remembered the SUV coming toward them, losing control of the bike... "Please, Gus! Where is she?"

"Shawn, I'm so sorry..."

Shawn shook his head. "No..."

"She's gone, Shawn. She never made it to the hospital," Lassiter said softly.

Shawn stared at Lassiter, his eyes frantic. "No! You're lying! Just tell me where she is!"

Lassiter moved to the bed, reaching out and gently placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders to hold him still. "She's gone, Spencer!" His eyes filled with fresh tears. "Juliet's gone!"

Groaning, Shawn shook his head. His hands grabbed Lassiter's forearms as tears rolled down his cheeks. "No!"

Gus collapsed into the chair beside his best friend's bed and cradled his head in his hands. He had gotten the call yesterday that Juliet and Shawn had been in a wreck, and he had nearly been in a wreck himself trying to get to the hospital. Lassiter had been waiting at the hospital for him, and Gus was shocked to see the older man crying. It was the first time he had ever seen Lassiter express such strong emotion, and a few moments later, he understood why.

Juliet O'Hara had died before help had even arrived at the scene.

Not even realizing what he was doing, Lassiter pulled Spencer into a rough hug. They had just lost the most important woman in their lives, and neither knew how to process it.

Shawn clung to Lassiter despite the pain in his ribs and head. He just didn't care. Juliet was dead. The only woman he had ever truly loved was gone, and he would never see her again. He would never hold her in his arms, never make love to her again...

His thoughts drifted to the diamond ring in the pocket of his jeans. His mom had given it to him when she found out that he was dating Juliet, much to his surprise. At the time, he didn't know where any of it was going. But it only took a few weeks for him to realize that he wanted to marry Juliet.

And now she was dead.

He buried his face in Lassiter's shoulder and sobbed, gasping softly. This wasn't right. Why had he been spared? If anyone should have lived, it was her.

But she hadn't, and now he was completely alone.

The End.

A/N: Aww, poor Shawn! I'm enjoying writing this so much, I may add a few extra chapters. Any requests out there? Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Fall

Yay, my muse finally came back! Time to kill Juliet again! Bwhahaha!

Title: Fall

Summary: Right then, everything was normal. Everything was okay.

Pairing: Shawn/Juliet, with hints of Juliet/Lassiter

Word count: 956

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

The Santa Barbara police department squadroom was filled with the normal hustle and bustle of a Monday morning. Already there was a callout, and Chief Vick stood in the middle of the room, speaking to her head detective.

But even in the middle of all the noise, there were two people who seemed oblivious to it all. Juliet O'Hara and Shawn Spencer were at her desk, struggling to keep their best poker faces on and failing miserably. For the past six months they had been inseparable, ever since their first date. And while they had tried desperately to hide it from the squad, all it took was one look to know how much they were in love.

Lassiter was listening to the chief speak, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see O'Hara and Spencer standing together. He inwardly rolled his eyes. Ever since they had started dating, it had been nothing but sickening looks and school girl giggling. Spencer was nowhere near good enough for his partner, but she seemed… happy. So he begrudgingly accepted the fact that, for now, O'Hara and Spencer were together.

Across the room, Buzz McNabb was grabbing a donut and whistling softly to himself.

Right then, everything was normal. Everything was okay.

The doors swung open, and a man walked into the squadroom, looking distraught.

Setting his donut down, McNabb approached the newcomer with a gentle smile. "Can I help you, sir?"

The anger in the man's voice caught the attention of several others. "No. No, you can't help me." And before McNabb could stop him, he grabbed McNabb's gun and shot him. As McNabb fell to the ground, the man opened fire on the entire squad.

With a growl and a curse, Lassiter dropped behind his desk long enough to retrieve his gun. There were cries of pain and confused shouts as officers commanded the man to drop his gun. But the shots continued.

Lunging to his feet again, Lassiter aimed his gun at the man's heart. "Drop it, now!" he snarled.

The man turned toward Lassiter's voice, and they both pulled the triggers of their guns. The shooter fell to the floor, a single bullet hole in his forehead. Slowly Lassiter lowered his gun. The bastard had winged him, but he would live. He looked around, surveying the damage that had been done.

Several uninjured officers had hurried to McNabb's side. He was hurt, but the wound wasn't a mortal wound. There were pained cries as blood leaked onto the floor, and Lassiter shuddered at the sheer devastation.

O'Hara.

He spun around, searching desperately for his partner. "O'Hara!" Where was she? He moved around his desk, his stomach knotting.

"Somebody, help us!"

The floor fell out from beneath Lassiter as Spencer's frightened voice filled the air. He had never heard such fear in the younger man's voice, and he could only assume the worst.

"Please!"

He reached the other side of O'Hara's desk, and what he saw made him physically ill and nearly sent him to the floor.

Juliet was covered in blood and frighteningly pale, and Shawn was muttering softly as he cradled her against his chest. Lassiter stared at them in disbelief.

Shawn looked up, and Lassiter winced at the fear and rage in the younger man's eyes. "Where's the ambulance?" he screamed as Juliet's head lolled against his shoulder.

"Help's on the way." He dropped to his knees beside them. Quickly scanning her body, Lassiter found the source of the blood soaking her clothes. A gunshot wound just above her heart was pumping out a frightening amount of blood, and Lassiter quickly placed his hands firmly against the wound.

Shawn looked at the older man, grateful for the help. Then he looked at his girlfriend's pale face. "Come on, Jules. Open your eyes. Please," he begged, kissing her forehead. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not this way.

Slowly her eyes opened, but they were filled with pain and confusion. "Shawn…?"

"I'm right here, baby," he assured her. "You're going to be okay. The ambulance will be here any minute."

Slowly her head turned toward Lassiter, who was focused on keeping her from bleeding out.

Feeling her eyes on him, Lassiter raised his head and met her eyes. Their gazes locked for a moment, and a million words were exchanged in silence. A moment later, her head slowly turned back toward Shawn.

Shawn looked at Lassiter, then back at his girlfriend that he cradled in his arms. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't.

Lassiter pressed down harder on the wound, shuddering as her blood coated his hands.

Her lips started to move, and Shawn lowered his head so he could hear her.

"Love…love you, Shawn…"

A sob bubbled up in his throat. "I love you, too, Jules," he whispered, brushing her hair back gently.

She smiled, and her eyes closed slowly. Shawn gently shook her. "Jules? Stay with me, Juliet!" Desperate, he pressed his lips to hers.

As he pulled away, her chest moved slowly, then stopped altogether.

"Juliet!"

Stunned, Lassiter removed his hands and sat back on his heels. His partner was dead.

Shawn stared at him. "What are you doing, Lassiter? We have to keep the pressure!"

"She's gone, Spencer. There's nothing else we can do."

"No! We can't give up on her!" With a soft sob, Shawn gently laid Juliet on the floor. Then he put his hands on her chest and started CPR.

Lassiter turned his head away from the heartbreaking scene. Juliet was gone, and there was nothing he could say or do to bring her back.

Around them, uninjured officers were tending to the fallen, but Spencer and Lassiter just didn't care.

Juliet O'Hara was gone.

The End.

A/N: I'm so wicked... Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
